Regency
by Ruthyroo
Summary: AU Based around the Regency era. Pointless fluff for PrettyLittleScars. A one shot.


**I have wrote this for PrettyLittleScars, i really hope you enjoy it.**

** Regency :)**

Mr Brady is a very upper class, wealthy, gentleman who lives in a gargantuous manor house surrounded by one of the many acres of land which he owns. He is an extremely handsome, tall, intelligent, yet rather anti-social man; his aloof decorum is seen by many as an immoderate pride. He tends to make a lasting impression on those who don't know him and it's not always a good one, but he is treasured and admired by those who know him well. His phosphorescent blue eyes that glow like the ocean melted the hearts of many. He has strong, manly features; one in particular being his uniquely shaped, thick, black moustache. It was quite understandable why he was on the wanted list by all the single females of society. Life is rather easy-going for the likes of Mr Brady; having servants who serve him, maids who clean for him and cooks who cook for him. He had a certain fondness for one cook in particular, Steven Hay. Having nothing to do for himself, he found his days becoming more tedious as they went on and not seeing his beloved sister Cheryl as much as he would like to now that she is married, added to his boredom. Most of his days now consisted of pheasant shooting or painting, he was quite the artist!

After a tiresome day of shooting he was looking forward to coming home to an extravagant three course meal, prepared by his favourite cook. Mr Brady returned home, bathed himself and put on his finest clothes (a cream ruffled shirt, a cream waistcoat, a royal blue tailcoat, black buckskins, and the finest pair of black boots) although it was wrong and frowned upon, he wanted to look his best for Steven. Mr Brady didn't know the names of the other staff who worked for him, but Steven was different. One evening after a delicious meal, he decided to meet the maker of his magnificent feast. When Steven stood before him, hot and sweaty, dressed in white; it quite simply took his breath away. His dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and golden skin made him even more alluring. Mr Brady had always known that he liked men, of course it was never spoken of and no one knew about it, not even his dear sister Cheryl. Every night after supper, Mr Brady would arrange for Steven to come and converse with him. After months of talking and getting to know each other a little more every day, Mr Brady and Steven couldn't deny the overwhelming spark between them.

Mr Brady became increasingly frustrated as the need for this boy had started to take control of him. He wanted to be able to touch him, talk to him and see him whenever he wanted to. He could tell by looking at Steven that he felt the same way, but to love another man was seen as a crime. The other staff had already started to gossip about their blossoming friendship and Mr Brady was running out of excuses as to why he wanted to spend time with him.

Steven had really outdone himself tonight, he had seen Mr Brady's insatiable appetite for food and he wanted to cook him something nice. For the starter he had: chestnut soup, for the main course he had: roasted game and fish platters, served with vegetables, drizzled in a rich butter source and finally, for dessert he had a raspberry tart. Everything was cooked to perfection and afterwards as usual, Mr Brady had requested Steven's company, only this time he had a proposition for him.

"You asked to see me Mr Brady?"

Steven felt very nervous around him, Mr Brady radiated with confidence, something that Steven lacked and the more time he spent with him, the more attached he became to him.

"Yes Steven, please, take a seat"

He sat down on a chair opposite him, curious as to what he would need him for this time. Steven hoped that it would be something that as yet he had only dreamed of.

"I want to see you…ye know out of here…away from prying eyes. What do ye say?"

"Yes, I want to!" said Steven, answering a little too eagerly.

Mr Brady laughed at the young man's urgency but he didn't know why, he was just as urgent for it.

"Go and get washed and changed and I'll meet ye outside in half an hour"

Steven looked worried.

"But… I'm supposed to be working….and my clothes aren't…."

Mr Brady interrupted him.

"Steven I give you the night off. As for ye clothes….don't worry, hopefully they won't be on for long"

Steven could feel his face go red, he felt very embarrassed, but only because he had imaged this moment a thousand times. He got up from the table leaving Mr Brady smiling widely at him; he returned to his quarters and got changed, his heart was pounding the whole time, he felt a rush of adrenaline pulsate through his veins.

Mr Brady was already outside when Steven appeared. He was wearing a coal coloured jacket, white shirt and black trousers. Mr Brady couldn't help but think how well he scrubbed up, he could clearly see that he'd made an effort for him and it filled him with pleasure.

"So where are we going Mr Brady?"

"Please Steven; call me Brendan, as for where we are going, you'll soon see"

Mr Brady took Steven to a Molly House, it wasn't the nicest of places, the name alone was detrimental, but being gay just wasn't accepted, they both wanted to be openly affectionate with each other and here they could be. They drank and talked and flirted and laughed, being with each other this way was everything that they thought it would be. They were in a room full of other men, wanting the same things, but they had never felt more alone with each other, it was euphoric.

"Shall we get a room upstairs Steven? I really wanna be with ye"

"I thought you would never ask Mr…I mean, Brendan"

The room wasn't much, it wasn't what Mr Brady was used to but it didn't matter, he needed this…he needed him. He locked the door and then turned to look at Steven who was looking at him seductively. He held out his hand to him and he took it willingly. Mr Brady pulled him close and traced his fingers over his face, at last he was finally getting to touch this amazingly beautiful man.

Suddenly the room fell very quiet and their lips met, gently touching at first and then more forcefully as the passion began to take over. Their mouths open, their tongues joined together and they taste each other's saliva, nothing had ever felt better for either of them. They stripped each other of their clothes, both of them not being able to hide their excitement.

Mr Brady hands grasped Steven's waist and he felt the angular boniness of his hips, his build was slim but he liked it all the same. He clasped him; his embrace was tender and ardent, he wanted to get lost in him. It wasn't long before they were all over one another, touching, licking caressing and sucking. Mr Brady had never felt skin as smooth and soft as Stevens, he was so provocative. Suddenly Mr Brady stopped and picked him up in his arms, he did it with no trace of effort or exertion, Steven felt his muscles as he carried him over to the bed. He laid him down gently on his back, lifting his legs so that his rear was exposed and vulnerable. He looked so unbelievably attractive. They both knew what was coming next.

Mr Brady's cock plunged in to him and Steven felt a pain which hurt yet felt good at the same time. He had never felt such physical pleasure before; ecstasy was spreading through his whole body. He wanted his cock to remain inside him forever; he wanted to feel him go deeper and deeper until it merged with his very being. They couldn't get enough of each other and it wasn't long until they were both spent and trembling in one another's arms.

"Ye were everything I thought ye would be Steven….truly scrumptious"

Mr Brady wanted to stay this way with his new lover; he didn't want to go back to that lonely life, surrounded with luxuries and servants. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted to, without being branded a Mary, a Dolly and without the risk of being arrested for sodomy. He has found Steven now and he is not going to give him up, not for anyone. From now on he would lead a double life; it was the only way to keep Steven around, no one could know and no one could ever find out. They were each other's reason to smile and nothing would ever come between them.

**Please review :) xxxx**


End file.
